tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Survivor
Zombie Survivor is an rpg group game created by Jimmy1661 and Mikey18. the game has 20 survivors who must work together to try and survivor the zombie apcalypse. each round people will vote for two people they want to kill and two people they want to give immunity to, 4 people with the most votes will be up for death in the next scenario.the two people with immunity will be given a choice to kill off one of the four each, resulting in 2 deaths per scenario. any inactives die after scenario 1 and after scenario 4-5 so only the active will be alive. the game continues like this until only 4 players are left, then the character who have died will decide which two people will get to the finals. Season 1 storyline: the story start with the group hiding in a furniture store 4 months after the zombie apocalypse started, the group discussed conserving food, water and ammo. the group made a decision to go raid a milkbar for supplies. Stafano was walking towards a noise, as he walks he drops his glasses, he bends down and picks them up and is killed by a zombie. Mini made a shower system for the group, Zayn randomly hit on Michael and then thinks about suicide, they stop him but he continues to try, they lock him out, they then let him back in shortly after, Taylor finds a package, Michael made a 'seven' reference, there was a puppy inside, they called it clover. Taylor revealed that she was pregnant, Zayn and Taylor got together. the furniture store gets over-run and the dog, the baby and Nolan are killed. they go to a prison and meet Felipe a prison guard. the group gets settled in the prison, Taylor and Zayn's relationship is taken to the next level and she mourns the lose of her child, the group are unaware whether or not Nolan is alive. the group talked about their occupations before the outbreak, the group decide to raid a supermarket. Zayn gets a ring for Taylor, Mini performs the ceromony and they get married, as soon as the wedding is finished they hear a scream and Ben and Lionel are being attacked outside, Mini runs out and saves Lionel but is too late to save Ben. Alec Jenn and Melanie went looking for food, they are attacked by zombies and climb to higher ground, but Melanie is bitten on the leg, Alec lets go and leaves her to die.Michael notices some zombies heading towards the prison, he grabs a sniper rifle and begins shooting the zombies, he then gets to Nolan who is now one of them, he shoots Nolan. Taylor is then walking around the prison when she is knocked out by a stranger. the stranger and his accomplice torture and beat Taylor, and leave a message to the group telling them that if they want to see her alive agin they have to give over a majority of their ammunation, the group doesn't accept the deal and instead decides to go looking for Taylor, Ty gets shot by an arrow in the shoulder, after the group doesn't give up the weapons the stranger beats Skylar to death as a message to show he is serious, Ty goes looking for Taylor on his own and gets captured, the stranger tells them that there is no hope and that by killing everybody he is saving them, while gone Michael and Mini manage to save Taylor, the stranger returns and kills his accomplice for letting her escape, the stranger takes Ty to the prison and demands all of the ammo, when they don't accept the stranger shoots Ty in the back of the head killing him, as the stranger walks away Zayn shoots the stranger with an arrow, realising he is still alive Taylor walks up and puts two bullets in the strangers head. The group then heads off to a safer place to try and forget about what happened with the stranger, the group go out on a search for more food and water they discuss recent events and what there plan should be, when they return tasty and Felipe have been killed by a group of zombies and they realise that staying in one place is a bad idea a decide to stay on the move. The group get in the cars and continue from small town to small town, collecting supplies as they go, they find a radio and decide to try and fix it, Mini decide to be the one to try and fix it because he is a technician, after a discussion they choose to head over the border into Canada, Zayn makes bows and arrows for everybody, the group argue if going to Canada is a good idea, Jenn decides to stay out of the arguement, after wiping her tears she heads outside and a zombie attacks and kills her, the group get the cars started and they rest shoot down the zombies, Carter gets cornered in a building he kills hiself to avoid becoming a zombie, Mandy jumps out of the cars and tells the rest to run, she blows up the zombies at the border and is killed. Lionel is knocked into a coma. the group now in Canada they head over to Mini house where he discovers his parents killed themselves, they group are attacked and they are forced to leave Lionel behind, Taylor comforts Mini about the lose of his family, he tells her that the group is his family now, Taylor and Zayn embrace each other in a room together, the house is attacked while Taylor and Zayn are upstairs, Zayn helps Taylor out of the window, Zayn doesn't make it out of the room. the group drive off in the cars and hear a voice on the radio saying "we have food, water, ammo and safety, and we are here to help" Taylor picks up the radio and send a distress call out to the person on the radio, he sends tells them they are back over the border in america and that they have fixed up a small town so that zombies cannot get in (these people will be season 2 characters) the group discusses whether these people can be trusted, after discussing the call the guy on the radio and tell him they will meet in a town just over the border and his people will take them back to their group, Taylor stuggles to deal with the lose of Zayn, she kisses Fred, the group has a few drinks on the road, the group gets over the border and barricade themselves inside of a police station, while searching the police station Leticia encounter a zombie that fall on her, Jordon helps get the zombie off and kills it, but he gets bitten before he kills it, Leticia says thanks for saving her and shoots Jordon in the head so he won't have to become on of them, Alec sends a message over the radio telling the group trying to find them where they are staying, they say they will be there by morning, the group disposes of Jordon's body and wait it out till morning, Taylor and Mini fight about whether or not to check out a radio tower, as the arguement escalades they hear a voice over the radio telling them to be quiet, he tells them there are hundreds in the street, he tells them to head to the roof and jump from roof top to roof top until it is safe, the group begins jumping to the next building, Fred goes back for the food and water and ends up getting bitten, after everybody has jumped across Fred throws the food and tells them he has been bitten, he then jumps to the opposite building and begins shooting in the air to get all the zombies to follow him, the group head to a motel where the guy on the radio is hiding in, he introduces himself as Martin, he tells them the rest of the rescue team didn't make it, and he has been bitten, he gives them a map and shows them where to go (Temecula, California, Taylor's home town), Martin asks them to put him down, Taylor kills him. the group gathers their food, water and ammo and heads off to try and find a way to the safe-haven, the group decides that the best way to go is by boat so they won't need to worry about zombies, the group stops on their way to the harbor to rest up, in a restroom Leticia and Taylor find a young woman who has commited suicide, after arriving at the boat Taylor attempts suicide, but Leticia revives her, when she wakes up she goes off at Leticia telling her she should have just left her to die and that life has no meaning anymore, Mini over-hears the convosation and yells at Taylor for trying to end it, Mini reveals so of his past and how he wasn't given a name because his parents had become disabled in an accident before they could name him, by the time he hit school he had been nicknamed Mini because he was short and he stuck with it, he and Taylor grow closer, Mini then checks out a noise in the bathroom, when he enters Leticia attacks him as a zombie, he kills her, and finds a note on her body saying Taylor was right, he inspects her body and finds that she slit her wrists, this death really affects the group as they have lost so many people of the last few days, Taylor goes on a zombie killing spree in rage, after getting some supplies they fix up the boat and head off to sea, they get closer to reaching Temecula when they discover another group of survivors at sea, the other group raise their guns at them and demand Taylor because their group needs a girl to sleep with, they take Taylor, but while she is over there she pulls the pin off a grenade and jumps back to the other boat, the bad guys blow up, they check on Taylor to see if she is ok when they notice a few holes in the side of the boat from where the bad guys shot at Taylor escaping, they are forced to jump into the ocean and swim to shore, they all make it ok, but as they get out of the water so does the leader of the bad group, he shoots Michael in the head, Taylor kills him. The group get a car and head off to the Temecula, the continue this way until the car breaks down, the start moving through the streets as the go, a large group spot them, they start running, Jake twist his ankle, the group doesn't have time to save them and continue running, they then get to a bridge, Alec reveals that he got bitten and tells the other two to run, the other two get across and Alec blows up the bridge and himself, Taylor and Mini run to a nearby building, they try to keep it together when they finally do they get up and walk outside to see a large group of people pointing a gun at them asking where there leader is. Season 1 Survivors: Karmaarrived as Taylor Minidude as Mini runner up's: Blackout as Alec Skittledog as Jake Season 2: Category:YONGUEIN